Pinoy Big Brother: 737
Pinoy Big Brother: 737 is a two-part edition held under one season. This season is the twelfth overall season and the first combined edition of Pinoy Big Brother where in Teen and Civilian Editions were aired continuously within the entire season duration. This season coincides with the tenth year of Pinoy Big Brother where it saw a year-long celebration for the first successful decade of the franchise. It began airing on June 20, 2015 on ABS-CBN and ended on November 8, 2015, lasting 142 days, only falling 13 days short of Unlimited. The show aired 10:00pm (PST) every Mondays to Sundays. The theme for this season revolves around the concept of having a "combination" which was made apparent on the season's logo resembling a combination code. Throughout the duration of the season, it was divided into two editions. The first part aired was the "Teen Edition" which aired for 7 weeks, until the edition's Teen Big Four were announced on Day 49. The second part aired was the "Civilian Edition" which began on Day 50, right after the Teen Big Four had temporarily left the house. The Teen finalists returned to the house on Day 99 as non-competing housemates as they have secured their place on the finale. After the final eviction on Day 133, the public determined the winner of each batch. On the two-part finale, the third and fourth placers of each batch were announced. The votes went back to zero and the lines re-opened for the remaining housemates of each batch to determine the winners. On November 8, 2015, Miho Nishida & Jimboy Martin were declared winners of this season. Jimboy was declared the Teen Big Winner while Miho was proclaimed the Big Winner for the Civilian Chapter. Developments Less than a month after the conclusion of Pinoy Big Brother: All In, the Pinoy Big Brother production team announced that work was underway for developing the sixth regular season. On January 28, 2015, ABS-CBN released a teaser with highlights of the past seasons and editions, including the big winners. The logo is inside the zero of a number 10, a symbol for the celebration of the 10 years of Pinoy Big Brother On February 23, 2015, Toni Gonzaga renewed her contract with her network; in the contract signing, Gonzaga revealed that she will be back to host the show. It was also revealed that the show will air in June 2015. In May 28, 2015, the show aired a teaser introducing that the season's title will be called as Pinoy Big Brother: 737, with the three and both sevens alluding to the show's ten years. On June 7, 2015, the show aired a teaser with the final official logo, stating that the show will return on June 20, 2015. Casting On February 14, 2015, the show announced that auditions would start in March 2015. On March 2, 2015, ABS-CBN, through its interactive mobile service called ABS-CBN Mobile, launched a fast method for an early audition schedule on March 6, 2015. By this method, the first 2,000 auditionees will be booked for the auditions. Auditions were also held overseas in San Francisco Bay Area and Tokyo. Online auditions were held from April 13 to May 10, 2015, accepting auditionees locally and abroad. A total of 32,673 people auditioned across 10 key cities in the Philippines, 130 in the United States, 98 in Japan and 96 in Australia; 516 people also auditioned via online. Subtitle Changes The season was initially titled as Pinoy Big Brother: 10 as it coincides with the 10th year since the first airing of the franchise, but they later dropped the idea as it might confuse the viewers thinking this season is the 10th season. Hosts It was hosted by Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales, Robi Domingo and Enchong Dee. Mariel Rodriguez, who served as the last celebrity houseguest, returned to the show after five years to host the Big Night which also marked the reunion of the three main female hosts of Pinoy Big Brother. Companion Shows The show's companion show, Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Gold, started airing on June 22, 2015 at 4:00PM (PST) from Mondays to Fridays as part of the Kapamilya Gold block. It aired its final episode on August 21, 2015, being replaced by new shows on the same block. Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Online airs every Mondays to Fridays at 7:37PM (PST) on the network's 24/7 channel on cable, the show's website, and replays 12:00AM (PST) on Jeepney TV, ABS-CBN's sister cable channel. Production Changes *'Two-Part Season:' Considered a Big Brother first worldwide, this season will be divided into two editions called as chapters, featuring mainly the Teen and Civilian editions. *'Two-Evening Big Night Finale:' For the first time in the history of Pinoy Big Brother, the Big Night will be held in two evenings. *'Two Big Winners:' Another first in the history of Pinoy Big Brother, there will be two Big Winners for a season. This is due to the fact that this season is divided into two editions, the series hailed a Big Winner for each of the chapters. Tenth Year Commemorations Loyal Auditionees On June 19, 2015, a day before the official launch, the show gave loyal auditionees a chance to become a housemate for a day inside the house. Ten were invited but nine showed up. They participated in classic tasks like the domino task. Pinoy Big Brother Audition Documentary The show released a documentary online about the audition process of the show for the past ten years. It documented the evolution of the show's audition process and how these auditions changed the lives of the auditionees, as well as a quick look at how auditionees reflect the Philippine society, in general. There were commentaries from Laurenti Dyogi and Linggit Tan, the show's business heads, writer Ricky Lee, and anecdotes from people who have auditioned for the show multiple times. This was first shown as a three-part series in the first episodes of Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Online. Pinoy Big Brother Revisited ABS-CBN's sister cable channel, Jeepney TV, released clips from past seasons of the show through their Facebook page. They also run a special program called Pinoy Big Brother Revisited: Teen Edition, which looked back at moments from the first Teen edition. Online Big Brother House Carrying from All In, Big Brother launches Online Bahay ni Kuya (Online Big Brother House) as a Facebook app for anyone to enter. They will participate in online tasks and vote up or vote down other online housemates to earn points. The housemates with most points earned will be part of the top ten housemates, and eventually the final four housemates. The winner at the end will receive P100,000 and other prizes. Pinoy Big Brother Ball On the evening of August 21, 2015, the Adult Housemates attended the Pinoy Big Ball, a live formal event celebrating the 10th Anniversary of Pinoy Big Brother. It was held in the Activity Area. Various Big Winners have attended the event, including Nene Tamayo the first ever Big Winner of Pinoy Big Brother, Keanna Reeves, Beatriz Saw, Ruben Gonzaga, Myrtle Sarrosa and Daniel Matsunaga. Big Brother also made an appearance behind a silhouetted booth where he gave a speech and a message to all the housemates, Big Winners, and the viewers. The 737's Teen Big Four also attended the event in the studio with Toni Gonzaga. Thank You Pinoy During the finale, a special song entitled Salamat Pinoy (Thank You Pinoy) was sung by the former housemates, led by Myrtle Sarrosa the Teen Edition 4 winner, specially made for the tenth anniversary of Pinoy Big Brother. Season Twists This season held two editions in one season, the first ever in Big Brother Franchise worldwide. 737 Prior to the premiere, a teaser ad was aired introducing the new subtitle for the season and its relation to the season's twist. These twists were gradually announced over the course of the season starting with first "7 of 737" twist on the live launch. * 7''' - The first group of housemates which happened to be the teens will live inside the house for 7 weeks. * '''3 - Three Celebrities will become the official Celebrity House Guests throughout the series. (Karla Estrada, Enchong Dee, Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla) * 7 '''- On August 21, 2015, during the tenth anniversary celebration, the second ''7'' was revealed to mean that the regular housemates and the previous Big Winners will join to raise P3,000,000 in seven weeks, to build a community of 20 houses for 20 families as a tribute for the continuous successful ratings of the franchise. Other Twists *Ligtask Challenge: Nominated housemates compete in one or more challenges, where the winner will be saved from facing the public vote. *Nomination Competition: Nominations are solely based on various series of challenges. The list of nominees will consist of housemates who failed various series of challenges. However unlike the previous season, the safe housemate will be given a power to save one of the losing housemates from nomination in some nomination nights. *'''Various Nominations: Every nomination round sees new rules set by Big Brother. *'Big Yanig (Big Tremor)': A series of twists that affected the normal nomination and eviction processes. In addition, three new housemates and two ex-housemates went in. *'Yanig Challengers': Part of the Big Yanig twist where previously evicted housemates return in the house. Only one of them will return as official housemate. This is considered a variant of the Back to the House Twist. *'Cross-over Housemate': For the first time in the history of Pinoy Big Brother, this season saw a housemate crossing over to another edition. *'Housemates' Vote To Save': Instead of facing the public vote, nominated housemates will face the non-nominated housemates' vote in terms of facing the eviction. The housemate with the lowest votes will be evicted. *'Houseguests' Vote To Nominate': Houseguests will be given a power to nominate housemates for eviction. *'S-E Voting System': For the third consecutive season, the public will be given the chance to vote for the housemate they want to save or evict. However, unlike the previous seasons, this was only implemented once in every chapter. *'Power of One': The public may only vote once per mobile number. *'Overnight Voting': In some eviction nights, people will only be given 24 hours to vote for the nominee they wanted to save. *'The Big Tablet:' During the Teen Chapter, Big Brother introduced the Big Tablet to the Teen Housemates. It's a giant tablet with 10 apps locked each app has a corresponding reward. The House pinoy-big-brother-737-house.jpg|Big Brother House on Launch Night 19.jpg|Living Area 17.jpg|Living Area PBB737ConfessionRoom.jpg|Confession Room 8.jpg|Secret Room| 13.jpg|Dining Table 15.jpg|Kitchen Island 16.jpg|Kitchen and Dining Area 14.jpg|Pop-up wall art |24.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 26.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 25.jpg|Outdoor Chairs 23.jpg|Girls' Bedroom 5.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Philippine Pop Culture The facade of the house now extends to the previous facade of Pinoy Dream Academy ''next door but and for the first time, house's floor plan were changed. The House Concept for this season is all about ''Pinoy Pop. Inspired by the mix of modern and classic Filipino Pop Culture, it was designed by J-Designs featuring the graphic illustrations by Rocketship Creative Design Lab. The Living Room featured the different placards and signage of different routes of the most iconic mode of transportation in the country, the Jeepney which was also featured in the house as a pop up design. The Dining and Kitchen Area was inspired by the Filipino fiesta and it features a replica of the iconic Sorbetes cart that served as the kitchen island. It also featured a Burger stand, a Fishball cart as a pop up wallpaper. The Bedrooms were now larger than the three previous seasons. The Boys' Bedroom design featured large bottle caps or tansans with some Filipino words of courtesy and wise phrases inscribed in those tansans. The Girls' Bedroom featured large abaniko fans, which were part of the accessories of a classic Filipino women and it shows femininity. The confession room featured graphic tile patterns and traditional Capiz windows. The chair looks like a remnant of a calesa. The garden still retained the large infinity swimming pool that dominated the whole area. The activity area also remained featuring different traditional Filipino games as murals. Part 1: The Teen Housemates The first batch of housemates that entered on Day 1 were teen housemates. 11 teens entered the house. The median age of this batch was 15 years old. An eviction was held every week where one housemate was evicted, until the seventh week, where two housemates were evicted. One housemate opted for a voluntary exit. On Day 50, the four finalists of this batch exited the House. On Day 84, one housemate from this batch crossed over to another batch of housemates. On Day 99, during It's Showtime, the four finalists were instructed to return to the House. On Day 133, after Zeus Collins was evicted, voting for the winner of this batch opened. On Day 141, Franco Rodriguez and Bailey May were named third and fourth placers, respectively. On the same day, voting for the remaining two housemates re-opened to determine the winner for this batch. Jimboy Martin emerged as the winner for this batch. Part 2: The Adult Housemates The next set of housemates – the regular housemates – entered on Day 50, the day the four teen finalists left the House. 16 housemates entered this batch, with one cross-over housemate from the previous batch. There was an eviction every week, where one housemate is evicted, with the exceptions of a triple eviction on Day 79, and a week-long challenge that gave a housemate a sure slot in the final four. Two housemates returned to determine who will return to the House as a housemate. Two housemates opted for a voluntary exit. On Day 133, voting opened to determine the winner for this batch. On Day 141, Roger Lucero and Dawn Chang were named third and fourth placers, respectively. On the same day, voting for the remaining two housemates re-opened to determine the winner for this batch. Miho Nishida emerged as the winner for this batch. Celebrity House Guests During the Teen Chapter's last two weeks, the show revealed that 3'' in ''737 means three celebrity houseguests. They will have their own missions inside the House however, they cannot be nominated or evicted. Only Big Brother has the power on when will they get out of the house. The first one is Enchong Dee, entered on Day 37, was tasked to be a toy robot to the housemates. He exited on Day 52, two days after the teen housemates left the house and the adults entering the house. Karla Estrada, the second celebrity houseguest, entered on Day 107 to look after the house while Big Brother is away and exited on Day 111. The third and final celebrity houseguest is former host, Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla who entered for a day during the final week of the series. Weekly Tasks Part 1: Teen Edition Part 2: Civilian Edition 7:37 Tasks Ligtask Challenge Part 1: Teen Edition Part 2: Civilian Edition Big Jump to the Big Four The Big Tablet On Week 6, the housemates were given a Big Tablet, which contains apps that they can use. The Big Tablet is available for a week, and it has ten battery bars. One battery bar is deducted for every app they use. Each app has their corresponding definitions. They can use these apps at any time, and they can use it multiple times. Their first app, Games, was given as a "free trial", therefore no battery bars were deducted. Nomination History Game History - Part 1:Teen Edition Game History - Part 2: Civilian Edition The Big Night Finale: Big Weekend at the Big Night Trivia * This season is the first to feature two separate editions within one entire season, unlike All In, the two sets of housemates (Teens and Adults) only competed for their respective chapters, but on the last two weeks of the series, the Teen Big Four returned to the house where they lived with the remaining Adult Housemates. They participated in the Adults' tasks and challenges but never competed with them as they were already secured for the Big Night. * This season is the first and so far the only Pinoy Big Brother season where there were two Big Winners crowned. **It is because two sets of Big Four finalists reached the Big Night, which is considered as another Big Brother first. * This is the first season where it held a two-evening Big Night finale. ** This season also had the farthest Big Night venue yet in the history of Pinoy Big Brother, with the finale being held in Legazpi City in Albay province, exactly 498.3 km away from the Big Brother House in Quezon City, Metropolitan Manila. * This season holds the youngest Big Brother housemate to ever enter the Big Brother House. Bailey May was 12 years old at the time he first entered the house during the Teen Chapter of the series. **It broke the previous Pinoy Big Brother record for the youngest housemate in Big Brother History. *This season is the first season to fully bring back the Ligtask Challenge as a major competition since Pinoy Big Brother 2. *Jessica Marasigan decided to have a voluntary exit days before the Pinoy Big Ball occured, as a result, a mannequin with her face on it was used sitting along with the housemates. *There are songs performed in the PBB 737: **Win the Fight=Ylona Garcia and Jimboy Martin **Now we're together= Bailey May **Magmahal Muli= Bailey May and Ylona Garcia Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons